Tansaku
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: —"¿M-Madara-sama?". —"Si tu mocoso hermano menor le toca un cabello a Deidara, te mato". Remasterización de una parte del capítulo 122 de Naruto Shippuden. One-Shoot. MadaDei/'Tobi'Dei.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, ya saben. Eso sí, agarré la realidad de este capítulo y la retorcí de forma macabra(?). Y me vale madre. Anda a joderte el orto, Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Ciertamente, como dije, una remasterización de una parte del capítulo 122 de Naruto Shippuden, _a mi modo_. ¿OoC monumental? ¿Un poco de UchihaIncest (_léase, Itachi/Sasuke_)? ¿Un tanto de pérdida parcial de la realidad? Neh, júzguenlo ustedes.

* * *

**Tansaku**

—Sellar un Bijuu es una molestia —murmuró, en medio del silencio que se posaba con pesadez sobre la guarida. Usó aquella voz que solía irritar tanto a todos. Aquella voz que usualmente sacaba de quicio a Deidara—. ¿Y hay otro después de este, cierto? Solo pensar en eso me agota.

Itachi posa sus ojos sobre el de mascara en espiral y evita hacer cualquier comentario. Él, simplemente no sería capaz de rebajarse a actuar de ese modo solo para mantener todo un plan secreto tras aquello, su maestro…simplemente tenía demasiada autoestima. _Y demasiado gusto hacia los rubios_. Pain lo observó; ¿Cómo pretendía que fingiera ser un líder, si no podía mandar a callar a 'Tobi' cuando decía cosas por el estilo? Tsk, si solo murmuraba un "silencio, Tobi" amanecería diez metros bajo tierra al día siguiente. El rubio solo ignoró la voz de Tobi, procesando la información dada anteriormente.

—Entonces,… ¿hacia dónde, uhn?

Aquello, alertó de inmediato al mayor de los Uchihas.

—Uhm…Disculpa, Deidara-senpai, ¿qué "hacia donde"? —el más joven le ignoró, como siempre. Oh no, claro que no, él colocaba las misiones de forma en que aseguraba de que Deidara se sintiera haciendo un enorme trabajo cuando en realidad no era tan peligroso—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pain distinguió un destello rojizo llegar desde la máscara. _Mierda_. Solo tenía muy claro que cualquier cosa que pidiera Deidara era un "no" definitivo.

— ¿Qué crees? —Preguntó mirándolo con molestia—. ¿Vamos tras el Jinchuuriki del Nueve Colas, cuyo grupo lidera Kakashi o tras Uchiha Sasuke, uhn?

Itachi clavó ahora su mirada en Deidara. ¿Pretendía lastimar a su hermano menor…? No, quizás tanta explosión empezaba a afectarle la cabeza. El rubio estaba muy mal si pensaba que lo dejaría ir así como así a tratar de matar a Sas…. Tragó en seco y aguantó la respiración por un segundo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Madara sobre sí mismo. No necesitaba demasiada materia gris, podría hacerse una idea de lo que el verdadero líder pensaba. Para su mala suerte, Madara decidió anclarle si estaba en lo correcto frente a sus pensamientos*.

"_Desactiva ese sharingan…ahora_"

"_P-pero…Madara-sama…él piensa…"_

"_Déjame aclarártelo, Itachi…"_

"…"

"…_si continuas mirando a Deidara con el sharingan, pienso usar el Kamui para transportarte a la mismísima mierda."_

El menor de los Uchihas presentes trago en seco, desviando la mirada para dejar inactivo su sharingan. Madara lo miró con desinterés, "los alumnos de hoy en día…".

—Oye, ¡no deberíamos entrometernos en ninguno de los dos! —continuó con su farsa de siempre, pero diciendo algo que era verdad. Y no se lo estaba pidiendo, _no irían tras Sasuke ni tras el nueve colas. Mataría al Jinchuuriki cuando el artista no estuviera presente_—. Nuestro trabajo terminó —En aquel momento, Pain se sintió ligeramente involucrado. Quizás querida que le diera la orden a Deidara de no intervenir—. ¡Y además, Sasuke ni siquiera es un Bijuu!

— ¿Estas bromeando, uhn? El Jinchuuriki de nueve colas me debe una por golpearme —Madara suspiró para sus adentros. Si no fuera tan orgulloso…_bah, _en realidad, si Deidara no fuera tan orgulloso respecto a todo quizás ya no tendría rencor contra los Uchihas y hasta sabría quien era en realidad—. Y Kakashi acabo con mi brazo derecho, uhn. Además está Uchiha Sasuke. No puedo perdonarlo porque el mató a Orochimaru, a quien yo planeaba asesinar.

"Oh Kami, Deidara… ¿aún no olvidas eso? Esa misión te la asignó el 'líder' hace meses…y solo fue por el hecho de que Orochimaru tenía que matar a Sasori en primer lugar…vaya…"

—Vaya…una vez que decide hacer algo, no escucha nada —murmuró. Pain sintió que un poco más de indirecta iba dirigida hacia él. Quizás si esperaba que dijera algo como falso líder. Mierda, esa seguro la pagaba caro.

— ¿Dijiste algo, uhn?

—No.

Un nuevo silencio se formó en la cueva.

—Nos vamos, Tobi —ordenó al que creía su kohai, desapareciendo. Madara chasqueó la lengua, tendría que _cuidarlo_ más de lo usual.

—Oh cielos, ese Deidara se ha emocionado con ir tras tu hermano menor —intervino Kisame—. ¿Eso está bien contigo, Itachi-san?

— …

— ¿Itachi-san?

"_¿M-Madara-sama?"_

"_Si tu mocoso hermano menor le toca un cabello a Deidara, te mato."_

"_¿ ¡Q-Que! ? "_

"_Y a Sasuke también, por supuesto. Como sea, no dejaré que Deidara se acerque demasiado..."_

Abrió los ojos, regresando al lugar donde él y el rubio se habían sentado. Suspiró, viendo al arosta ya incorporado y empezando a alejarse.

—Vaya…no tengo más opción, Deidara —murmuró, empezando a retirarse la máscara—. Tendré que hacerte creer que peleas con Sasuke —continuó, al tiempo que activaba el sharingan. Quizás era demasiado sobreprotector, quizás iba más allá de lo necesario. Miró al rubio, de espaldas, más detenidamente. No, definitivamente no lo arriesgaría ni por un segundo—. Quien sabe…hasta podría agregarle algo divertido al final…

Sonrió. Si, posiblemente antes de finalizar el genjutsu violaría al explosivo artista.

* * *

— ¡Itachi-san!

—…

— ¡Itachi-san! ¿Por qué demonios no responde?

—Déjalo, Kisame, quizás tarde un rato en recuperarse.

* * *

*Madara pone a Itachi en un genjutsu, así es como le habla durante la peculiar reunión de sellado de Bijuus.

**Notas:** ¿Que qué fue esto? Sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea. Me gusta pensar en el hecho de que siempre es así, Madara encubierto bajo la máscara con el interés claro de tener a Deidara a salvo. Y simplemente, que Kishimoto se meta su plot original por todo el…

(Por si se lo preguntan, la única razón por la cual se llama así la historia, es porque así se llama el capítulo.)

* * *

(Si no eres Viko, ni leas(?): ¡Déjame review, mujer, juro que pronto dejaré en "Soleado"! De lo contrario, aún no publicaré ese-donde-Dei-elige-con-Sasori-en-frente-y-todo-eso-que-tú-sabes. —El chantaje, mejor arma de destrucción(?)— .)


End file.
